I Got a boy
by Luluge
Summary: Sehun adalah salah satu murid yang amat menyukai pelajaran berenang disekolahnya; bukan karena ia bercita-cita menjadi atlet perenang yang hebat atau semacamnya. Sehun justru lebih tertarik pada tubuh menggoda milik salah seorang sunbae yang entah kenapa selalu-berhasil-membuat-dirinya bermain solo diakhir pelajaran.
1. Chapter 1

Sehun adalah salah satu murid yang amat menyukai pelajaran berenang disekolahnya; bukan karena Sehun bercita-cita menjadi atlet perenang yang hebat atau semacamnya. Jauh dari semua-alasan-yang-masuk-akal-tersebut, Sehun justru lebih tertarik pada tubuh menggoda milik salah seorang sunbae yang entah kenapa selalu-berhasil-membuat-dirinya bermain solo diakhir pelajaran.

* * *

 **Tittle : I got a boy**

 **Author : Luluge**

 **Rated : M**

 **Maincast(s) : Sehun - Luhan**

 **Pairing : Hunhan**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer : Semua member exo milik SM Entertaiment**

 **Kecuali Luhan diciptakan khusus buat saya *kkk**

 **Warning! Typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje**

 **THIS STORY IS BELONG TO AUTHOR LULUGE**

 **AN ADULT CONTENT**

 **DO NOT COPY OR PLAGIARIZE WITHOUT PERMISSION**

 **Adek kecil jangan nyasar disini, entar otak polosnya bisa terkontaminasi lohh *kkk**

* * *

Sehun menatap objek indah diseberang kolam dengan pandangan lapar, ia mendapati dirinya sendiri kesulitan untuk menelan ludah atau sekedar mengerjapkan mata; seolah objek indah tersebut bisa hilang jika ia mengedip barang sedetik saja.

Betapa, uh Sehun sulit bagaimana mengatakannya, ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Astaga, bagaimana sunbae itu bisa -ehm- seksi sekali?

Ini begitu mengagumkan; ia menahan diri untuk tidak membayangkan hal-hal aneh ketika mendapati bulir-bulir air yang berjatuhan dari sekujur tubuh putih mulus tersebut, atau rambut basahnya yang acak-acakan, atau leher jenjangnya yang siap dihisap, atau nipple merah mudanya yang menggoda, atau bokong seksinya atau uh penis mungil yang sedikit menonjol dibalik celana ketatnya.

Astaga, Sehun bisa gila; Tubuh tersebut terlampau menggoda hanya untuk dilihat; akan lebih baik jika Sehun dapat menempatkan tubuh tersebut untuk diraba, dipeluk, atau dihisap. Dan uh bagaimana ia tidak bisa menghentikan fantasi liarnya sendiri ketika melihat tubuh menggoda milik sunbae tersebut?

Sehun menggeleng, ia menunduk dan mendesah mendapati kejantanannya yang sudah mengacung tegak; Sialan, sekali lagi kau berhasil membuat adik kecilku tegang Luhan sunbae.

* * *

 **Enggak tau kenapa saya numpuk-numpuk fanfic mulu -_- , padahal hutangnya masih banyak.. malah buat lagi buat lagi**

 **Aduh maafin author ya/pokoknya yang mau ini dilanjut review aja yang banyak, oke? Saya usahain update cepet kalo banyak yang minat :3 kalo enggak yauda si gapapa u,u**

 **Yaudah segitu aja cuap-cuapnya, review jusseyo :)**


	2. Erection

**Tittle : I got a boy**

 **Author : Luluge**

 **Rated : M**

 **Maincast(s) : Sehun - Luhan**

 **Pairing : Hunhan**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer : Semua member exo milik SM**

 **Entertaiment**

 **Kecuali Luhan diciptakan khusus buat saya *kkk**

 **Warning! YAOI! BOYxBOY! Typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje**

 **I Got a Boy belong to Luluge**

 **AN ADULT CONTENT**

 **DO NOT COPY OR PLAGIARIZE WITHOUT**

 **PERMISSION**

 **YANG PUASAAA JANGAAN DIBACA DULUU YAA!**

 **ENTAR PUASANYA BATAL LOHH**

 **BACANYA ENTAR AJA KALO UDAH BUKA PUASA OKE!?**

 **TAPII KALO TETEP BERSIKERAS YAUDAH, RESIKO TANGGUNG SENDIRI**

 **INI AJA SAYA POSTING PAS MUMPUNG MASIH HALAL KAN BUAT MAKAN XD**

 **Chapter 1** — **Erection**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Sehun memasuki ruang ganti pakaian setelah menghabiskan setidaknya satu setengah jam lamanya berendam hingga kolam benar-benar sepi, tubuhnya menggigil dan kulitnya nyaris keriput akibat terlalu lama berada didalam air. Memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Sehun— si pecinta kolam renang akan berada dideretan paling akhir bagi orang yang meninggalkan kolam bahkan setelah jam pelajaran berakhir.

Mereka beranggapan barangkali Sehun terlalu mencintai olahraga tersebut hingga merelakan diri untuk berada dikolam satu-dua jam lebih lama dibanding murid normal lainnya, atau setidaknya hal itu yang mereka— teman-teman Sehun pikirkan.

Cih— tidak tau saja, bahwa alasan Sehun melakukan hal tersebut jauh dari apa yang mereka persepsikan, nyatanya mereka tidak tau fakta mengejutkan bahwa Sehun sedang mati-matian menyembunyikan ereksinya (yang memalukan) di pojok kolam.

Sehun menjeblak terbuka pintu toilet bilik paling ujung, menghiraukan keadaan pintu tersebut yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup; Persetan, Sehun sudah tidak kuasa lagi menahan hasrat yang sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu ia tahan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menurunkan celana ketatnya sebatas lutut lalu mendesah mendapati kejantanannya yang mengacung tegak, ia menyentuh penisnya lalu memejamkan mata, berusaha membayangkan tubuh polos Luhan berada dibawahnya.

Sehun menyalakan keran shower, lalu mulai mengocok kejantanan tersebut dengan tempo pelan. Berusaha fokus, jemari-jemarinta menggesek kulit penis dengan kulit telapak tangannya yang dingin, merasakan sensasi pergesekan kulit yang begitu menakjubkan.

"ahh.."

Satu desahan lolos dari bibir tipis milik Sehun, ia mempercepat kocokan pada kejantanannya dan terus membayangkan bagaimana jika Luhan mendesah erotis dibawah tubuhnya, mendesahkan nama Sehun secara beruntun dengan suara seksi.

"shh.. ahh.."

Desahan kedua dan ketiga lolos disusul dengan desahan-desahan selanjutnya, tangannya terus bekerja mengocok dengan gerakan cepat dan semakin cepat. Tubuhnya mengkilat akibat campuran air dan keringat.

Sehun mendongak dengan mata terpejam dan bibir yang terus menggumamkan kata-kata kotor, menunjukkan kepada dunia betapa nikmat kegiatan yang ia lakukan saat ini. Peluh membanjiri pelipisnya, sesekali ia berhenti diujung, menekankan jempolnya dan melakukan gerakan memutar.

"shh.. luhanh.. ahh."

Guratan otot diwajah Sehun mulai mengeras, atensinya ia curahkan penuh terhadap bayangan kotornya, ia mempercepat gerakan naik turun secara beruntun hingga otot-otot kejantanannya mulai berkedut, siap memuntahkan cairan dan bangsat!

Sehun hampir saja mendapatkan kenikmatan jika tidak mendapati suara langkah kaki yang memasuki ruang ganti pakaian. Dan hal tersebut telah membuyarkan seluruh-konsentrasi-yang-ia-bangun-sedemikian-rupa hingga ia gagal mencapai klimaks.

Sialan, Sehun mengumpat. Ia bersumpah akan mendamprat siapa saja yang berani mengganggu kegiatan solonya.

Pemuda itu buru-buru melongok keluar, matanya nyalang mencari tau si— Oh, mata Sehun melebar mendapati seseorang yang membuat ia bermain solo seperti saat ini, entah ia harus bersyukur atau mengumpat mendapati mangsa yang siap diterkam didepan mata.

Luhan berjalan menuju deratan loker lalu mengambil entah apa dari dalam sana. Mendadak Sehun menyeringai, ia cepat-cepat menaikkan celananya dan mendekati Luhan.

"Mencari sesuatu sunbae?" Sehun bertanya dengan intonasi yang berusaha ia buat biasa saja, menahan gejolak untuk menerjang Luhan saat ini juga.

Luhan terlonjak kaget, pemuda itu nyaris terjengkang jika lengan panjang Sehun tidak segera menahan pinggangnya.

Luhan menahan nafas mendapati wajah Sehun yang terlampau dekat, tubuhnya mendadak kaku, lidahnya kelu— ia melupakan bagaimana cara bicara atau menggerakkan badan.

Adrenalin Sehun berpacu lebih kencang, ini adalah kali pertama mereka bersentuhan dan Sehun merasa jantungnya nyaris meledak hanya karena euforia berlebihan akibat bersentuhan dengan kulit halus milik Luhan.

"Eh err," Luhan mendadak salah tingkah, "Terimakasih," ia tersenyum agak canggung, menjauhkan wajah imutnya dari wajah Sehun yang seperti om-om mesum.

Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa melepaskan pandangan sedikitpun dari wajah Luhan.

"Bisakah kau err— melepaskan aku?" mata Luhan bergerak turun menatap lengan panjang Sehun yang menahan pinggangnya, "Kurasa aku sudah aman."

Alih-alih melepaskan, Sehun justru menghimpit Luhan didepan deretan loker. Mencegah pemuda manis itu melarikan diri.

Luhan melotot horor, "A-apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Sehun menjilat cuping telinga Luhan lalu menggigitnya pelan, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab sunbae," bisiknya.

Nafas Sehun memberat akibat gairah dan ereksinya yang belum terselesaikan, apalagi mendapati hidangan dihadapannya yang siap santap.

"Ahn.. Mm a-apa maksudmu?" desah Luhan. Ia berusaha mendorong dada bidang Sehun, namun Sehun justru semakin mempersempit jarak mereka.

Pemuda itu menggesekkan bagian bawahnya pada pangkal paha Luhan, "Kau bisa merasakannya bukan? Aku sedang melakukan permainan solo, dan kehadiranmu telah menggagalkan permainanku."

Wajah Luhan memerah, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kejantanan Sehun menyodok pangkal pahanya. Ia menjerit dalam hati, astaga— bagaimana ia bisa sesial ini?

"A-ku tidak b-bisa," Luhan mengatakannya dengan terbata-bata. Sebenarnya tentu saja dia bisa, dia adalah laki-laki tulen perjaka berumur 18+ yang tidak mungkin tidak mengerti bagaimana cara memuaskan diri.

Sehun menghembuskan napas sebelum menjilat leher jenjang Luhan dengan gerakan naik turun sebanyak empat kali, "Kau harus bisa— atau—" pemuda itu menghisap leher Luhan hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan sebelum mengecupnya dan menjawab,"—atau aku akan menyodok lubangmu disini. Sekarang. Bagaimana hmm?"

Tubuh Luhan menegang, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisnya. Ini adalah pilihan yang sulit, Luhan tidak ingin melakukan hal tersebut, harga dirinya bisa jatuh. Namun ia juga tidak ingin keperjakaannya direnggut begitu saja oleh hoobae kurangajar yang bahkan tidak ia kenal asal-usulnya.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menatap wajah dihadapannya yang penuh konstipasi, bingung antara mau menolak atau tidak. Ingin melarikan diri jelas tidak bisa, tubuh Luhan kalah kuat dibanding tubuh Sehun. Dihimpit seperti ini saja nyaris membuat Luhan kehabisan napas, apalagi jika ia berani melarikan diri— Luhan bergidik ngeri, entah apa yang akan dilakukan hoobae mesum ini terhadapnya.

"A-aku t-tidak mau," Luhan masih berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya, ia meronta hebat, Sehun bertindak cepat, sebelah tangannya menahan kedua tangan Luhan, ia meletakkan tangan tersebut diatas kepala Luhan. Lelaki manis itu bahkan tidak sempat berteriak karena Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir tipis milik hoobae tersebut.

"Benarkah?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada menggoda, ia menatap Luhan yang tersengal akibat ciumannya.

Luhan mengangguk mantap. Sehun menyeringai, sebelah tangannya yang bebas meremas belahan bokong Luhan lalu menekan-nekan lubangnya dari balik celana. Wajah Luhan memucat.

Sehun bertanya sekali lagi, "Benarkah?"

Kali ini Luhan menggeleng, ia tau Sehun tidak main-main. Pada akhirnya dengan berat hati pemuda manis itu menyetujui, ia mengangguk kaku. Sehun menyeringai, ia menggumamkan kata 'bagus' sebelum mundur dua langkah memberi sedikit jarak diantara mereka.

Luhan berlutut dihadapan Sehun, wajahnya gelisah bukan maim. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menurunkan celana ketat beserta dalaman milik Sehun sebatas lutut. Wajah Luhan merah padam ketika mendapati kejantanan Sehun menampar pipi kirinya, ia mendongak lalu meraih batang penis tersebut.

Tangan Luhan menggenggam kejantanan Sehun, ia menjilatnya dari pangkal hingga ujung, mengocoknya perlahan sebelum memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

"Shh.. "

Sehun mendesis nikmat, Luhan menghisap penis Sehun dengan gerakan maju mundur beruntun. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengurut pangkal kejantanan yang tidak muat kedalam mulutnya.

Ia menjilat, hisap, memainkan kejantanan Sehun dengan giginya. Sehun mendesah tak karuan, ia mendongak, matanya terpejam erat dengan bibir membuka menutup. Ia meracau nikmat merasakan kehangatan mulut Luhan yang menghisap kejantanannya.

"Ahh... Hmnn.."

Astaga— mulut Luhan nikmat sekali. Sehun tak menduga bahwa ia dapat melakukan ini terhadap sunbae yang ia idam-idamkan selama ini. Sehun menjambak pelan helaian rambut kecoklatan milik Luhan, meminta pergerakan yang lebih cepat.

Mulut Sehun melantunkan kata-kata kotor, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya hingga mengkilat. Tanpa sadar ia ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatan sendiri hingga penisnya menyodok tenggorokan Luhan. Tersedak, sudut mata Luhan sedikit berair. Namun ia mempercepat kulumannya ketika mendapati kejantanan Sehun yang mulai berkedut siap memuntahkan cairannya.

Sehun melenguh panjang disertai dengan nama Luhan ketika mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Luhan sudah melepaskan penis Sehun dari dalam mulutnya jika saja hoobae kurangajar itu tidak menahan kepalanya dan memberi perintah 'telan' secara mutlak. Cairan Sehun tertelan hingga meluber keluar dari sela-sela mulutnya, Sehun segera menunduk lalu mencium Luhan dengan gairah yang meletup, ia menjilat sisa-sisa sperma dalam mulut Luhan hingga kedua belah bibir mereka basah oleh saliva dan sperma.

Pemuda manis itu memukul-mukul dada Sehun ketika mendapati asupan oksigen yang semakin menipis, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka tersengal, lelaki yang lebih muda tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Luhan kilat sebelum beranjak berdiri dan membenahi celana renangnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan menjauh menuju bilik toilet, namun sebelum memasuki toilet, ia berbalik dan menatap Luhan dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Terimakasih sunbae,"

Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih duduk mematung, meninggalkan Luhan dalam keadaan.. Penis tegang.

"Ohh...fak.."

Luhan mengumpat, dasar hoobae kurangajar.

 **-oOo-**

"Heh!" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan jijik, seolah mendapati kotoran diwajah Sehun yang rupawan, "Kau kenapa?"

Sehun nyengir lalu mengibaskan tangan, "Tidak apa-apa,"

Jongin mengerut mendengar jawaban Sehun yang tidak sesuai ekspektasi, "Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum mesum seperti itu?"

Pemuda tan itu menuntut, bagi Jongin mendapati wajah mesum Sehun diteritori atap sekolah merupakan hal langka, karena biasanya Sehun hanya akan menampakkan wajah mesum saat berada dikolam renang— ketika menatap salah seorang sunbae bertubuh seksi disekolahnya.

Mendadak Jongin penasaran, siapa yang dapat membuat sahabatnya berwajah mesum dalam teritorial ini? dengan bodohnya ia menengok kanan-kiri-atas-bawah kiranya dapat menemukan pemandangan yang dapat membuat kemesuman Sehun menguar.

Sehun menyeringai, ia mengisyaratkan agar Jongin mendwkat lalu menceritakan kejadian yang barusaja dialaminya diruang ganti kolam renang. Mulai dari bagaimana kegagalan klimaksnya, lalu kedatangan Luhan dan blowjobnya.

Jongin memekik, "Benarkah?!" tanyanya kelewat antusias, pemuda tan itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan takjub. Ia memang tau bahwa Sehun sudah terlalu lama mengagumi Luhan sunbae, pemuda manis dari kelas 12A (yang menurut Sehun) seksi. Namun ia tidak menduga bahwa sahabatnya akan berbuat hal senekat itu.

Sehun mengangguk, tampak begitu puas. Ia merasa senang sekali dapat menjamah beberapa bagian tubuh Luhan. Barangkali Sehun dapat memiliki Luhan dilain kesempatan.

Ah— Sehun hanya tidak tau jika Luhan sedang melontarkan sejuta sumpah serapah kepada Sehun yang telah melakukan sekuhara terhadapnya.

"Kau tidak kekantin?" tanya Sehun kalem, tumben sekali Jongin kemari. Biasanya jam segini lelaki tan itu sudah menghabiskan berporsi-porsi ayam dan bergelas-gelas jus melon.

"Nah— Jongin tersenyum manis (penuh arti).

"Apa?" Sebenarnya Sehun sudah bisa menebak apa maksud dari senyuman ambigu tersebut. Namun ia memilih diam dan menuggu kalimat Jongin selanjutnya.

"Karena kau barusaja mendapat kepuasan— bagaimana jika kau mentraktirku dikantin. Kebetulan aku lapar." Jongin nyengir lebar.

Sehun mendengus lalu memutar bolamata,"Ya ya ya."

 **-oOo-**

"Sehun-ah!" adalah suara cempreng milik Jung soojung menyapa indra pendengaran Sehun ketika ia menginjakkan kaki untuk kali pertama dikantin.

Sehun alih-alih mendekat, pemuda itu justru mendengus dan menjauh sejauh mungkin dari sipemilik suara.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, gadis itu tidak ada lelah-lelahnya mengejar Sehun. Barangkali gadis itu membutakan mata terhadap fakta bahwa Sehun tidak tertarik kepada wanita.

"Kenapa kau menjauh," Soojung merengut, bertingkah sok imut agar dapat menarik perhatian Sehun. Tidak tau saja bahwa sikap tersebut justru membuat Sehun nyaris muntah.

Soojung mendudukkan diri disebelah Sehun, Jongin yang baru tiba dengan berporsi-porsi ayam mendudukkan diri diantara kedua orang tersebut, Sehun sempat melihat Jongin menyeringai padanya.

"Nah— Jongin menepuk kedua tangannya, "Selamat makan,"

Soojung melotot dengan tindakan Jongin, ia mendengus keras sebelum melengos pergi dengan wajah penuh konstipasi.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana harus berterimakasih padamu," kata Sehun.

"Cukup ucapkan terimakasih banyak— Jongin menelan ayamnya, "Dan bayarkan semua ayam-ayamku, oke?"

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tipis terhadap sahabat maniak ayam disebelahnya, "Oke, terimakasih banyak kkamjong."

Mendadak Jongin berhenti mengunyah, ia menoleh, menatap wajah Sehun, "Dan jangan panggil aku kkamjong,"

Diantara hingar bingar kantin, Sehun mendapati lelaki manis berambut cokelat madu sedang mendudukkan diri dipojok kantin. Wajahnya kusut sekali, mulutnya terlihat menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak dapat Sehun tangkap.

Mendadak Luhan mendongak, mereka bertatapan lama. Sehun yang tersadar lebih dulu, mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda. Ia mendapati Luhan salah tingkah dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Sehun tertawa, sebuah ide gila terlintas dibenak Sehun ketika mendapati paha ayam milik Jongin yang teronggok diatas piring. Dengan cepat ia mengambil paha ayam tersebut, mengabaikan tatapan tidak terima Jongin karena telah mengambil ayamnya begitu saja.

Diabaikan begitu saja Jongin merengek, Sehun menatap Jongin tajam dengan tatapan 'akan-kubelikan-lebih-banyak-nanti' dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Jongin bungkam.

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan yang kini juga menatapnya, lelaki albino itu mengangkat paha ayam milik Jongin hingga sejajar dengan mulutnya. Ia menjilat pangkal paha ayam keujungnya dengan gerakan sensual. Dengan sengaja, ia menggigit-gigit kecil paha ayam tersebut. Matanya melirik Luhan seduktif.

Luhan menelan ludah, astaga— ia menunduk, wajahnya terasa terbakar.

"Brengsek," umpatnya.

 **-oOo-**

 **Ha ha apaa inii?!**

 **Entahlah saya juga enggak begitu tau.**

 **Maaf kalo jelek yaa :3**

 **Maklumlaa ini pertamkali saya buat adegan yang begituan :v hehe**

 **Maaf juga kalo kependekan, hehe saya sanggupnya cuma segitu u,u**

 **Yauda jangan lupa review~ yang banyak~**

 **Oke ;)**


End file.
